


Ben Solo's Thirty Seconds Worth Of Thought

by John_Romeo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben solo is an absolute cutie, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Romeo/pseuds/John_Romeo
Summary: The mind of a young Ben Solo as a certain girl named Rey brushes past in the hallway. Just a lil' fluffy one shot.





	Ben Solo's Thirty Seconds Worth Of Thought

Maker have mercy on his soul. Suddenly, his heart is a solid brick of lead - just as heavy and two times as poisonous, sending his organs in disarray 'cause his mind isn't with them anymore. No, his brain is off, his soul is floating on the sunny astral plane and he's not sure if it's going to be able to come back. It's with her.

This girl, and her halo of engine grease, is his moon, his stars, his peaceful Sunday morning orgasm, his bread and butter, and Jesus fucking Christ Almighty, she's about to walk right past him. 

Is she even walking? Is she just floating through the halls on her beams of sunshine and hopefullness? Ben recons so.

One word: Rey. That's all anyone ever knows her by and he thinks it's perfect. The best name he's ever heard in his whole life. One word, almost two years now. If she wanted, he'd gladly give her his last name. Or maybe she could just get rid of it and they'd just be Rey and Ben. 

Every time is like the first time. He never expects to see her, no, he's far too much of a pessimist for that, but damn it he could hope. Bloody hell, some days it's all he can bring himself to do; hope that she texts him, hope that maybe she thought about him this week, hope that one of these days she'll stop walking, turn to him and say 'kiss me, Ben Solo' and he'd take her by the waist, kissing her passionately as a soft gasp escapes her and the cherubs serenade with their golden trumpets. 

He'd settle for a peck, though. Kriff, the sad truth is that's he'd settle for just about anything. She is the gatekeeper, the judge and executioner, the big cheese.

No, not the big cheese. He's lactose intolerant. She can be the big soy protein block. Nice. No matter, she can be whatever she wants to be. Yeah, he'd break out in hives for her. 'Cause he's the king of romance. 

And she's so near him now. And he can't help himself, his own sad (he likes to say brooding) eyes just yearn for a shot of her hazel ones, so full of life. It'd make his day. He considers her face like a fine oil painting, every detail needing so much attention. Ben believes it's a sin to let art go unappreciated. 

He notices there's more colour in her cheeks than usual. She's flushed, the rosebuds of her cheeks in bloom in the middle of a hard winter to remind the mortals that spring is almost here. He loves it. 

His heart stops, a jolty breath staggering away from him. Their eyes meet. She smiles. And then she's gone. He admits bitterly to himself that its for the best, he wouldn't want her to see the way he checks if it was him she was smiling at. And oh sweet fuck there was no one behind him. She smiled - at him! Of all people! Maybe he'll go to church this Sunday. 

Fuck. He didn't smile back. Fuck, why did he always have to fuck it up for himself. He stops saying fuck in his head because it's starting to not sound like a word anymore. 

He turns- he can still see her. With his head in pieces scattered on the wind, his heart takes over as regent decision maker. 

"Hey Rey!" Shit. What was he doing. Oh maker above he's really done it this time hasn't he. He just can't help himself, he's a-

She turns, only just in sight, ready to enter her class. She waves. Here we go Benny boy.

"..just wanted to say hi" he tries to project as clearly and as coolly as possible. He thinks he sees her smile. He'd call it now, he'd debate that for the rest of the night. He breathes in.

"Oh hi Ben!" 

And out. Then he let's his long stride take him away before he has to watch her leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! I hope you liked this, I liked writing it :) thanks for reading!!!


End file.
